Brarin
|Race1 = Human |Status1 = Imprisoned |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Spatial Magic |Character2 = Brandish μ |Kanji2 = ブランディッシュ・μ (ミュー) |Romaji2 = Burandisshu Myū |Alias2 = Country Demolisher |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Status2 = Imprisoned |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Mass Manipulation |Image Gallery = }} (Brarin) is a fanon pair between member of the Spriggan 12 Brandish μ and the soldier in the Alvarez Empire's Imperial Army, Marin Hollow. About Marin and Brandish (i believe this is bs(alternate person than the writer)(also wikapedia is bs since people can edit other's writing)) Marin Hollow Marin is a thin, young man of average height with spiky, dark-colored hair. He wears dark-colored trousers and a dark-colored blazer, both of which have plaid designs on their outer linings. Underneath his blazer, he has a light-colored shirt with a large collar that he kept upturned. In addition to this, he sports a striped bandanna and a pair of glasses on his forehead. Marin is a very jovial individual, often smiling and complimenting others, particularly women. However, this happy disposition immediately flips into one of anger and disgust when Marin is around people he deems to be unworthy. Sometimes, he will judge people based on their looks, often females, but immediately start despising people who annoy him, those often being other men. As he considers himself to be a master of Spatial Magic, this anger is usually directed at those who believe they can out-play him in his element. The polar nature of his personality shocked both Natsu and Gray, who witnessed first-hand Marin flipping between a polite and insulting disposition. Brandish μ Brandish is a young woman, age-wise around Lucy Heartfilia's, who wears her green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-colored high heels; the Alvarez Empire's mark is on her right thigh. Brandish has been shown to have a very calm, but waspish attitude. She has stated that she dislikes troublesome affairs and has shown a desire to avoid conflict when possible, choosing to look at situations in a logical way, although as highlighted by Dimaria Yesta she occasionally can be quite irritable, moaning in annoyance or sighing in displeasure when it comes it to anyone, or anything she dislikes. She is without fear of death or torture, piquing her enemies to assassinate her while refusing to disclose any information of herself. When it comes to her soldiers or underlings, she has little affection or sympathy for them, carefree when ordering them around while justifying that she considers them her "pets", although mentioning she does take care of them if they correctly do her bidding. She lacks naivety, while showing she can be manipulative and deceptive when need be, as demonstrated when she deceived Lucy into undoing her restraints, ensnaring her once liberated. Her mother's murder has affected her greatly and her misunderstanding that Layla is the perpetrator results in her desire to obtain revenge on the Heartfilias. Despite this, she regrets having to murder Lucy as a way of getting over her death, and sheds remorseful tears as she tries to go through with the act.11 After traveling to Star Memory with Aquarius and learning the real tragedy behind her mother's death, she reacts at her murder with horror. Unable to change the outcome these events, she collapses into a hysterical fit of tears, showing that even under her unflappable exterior she is also vulnerable to sadness when it comes to her loved ones. Despite all the revelations, she still retains her allegiance to her Emperor and wishes to neither be pitied by her enemies nor join them. History Marin's History Marin's history is unknown or not yet to be told. Brandish's History Brandish's history is unknown or not yet to be told. Relationship Their relationship started before X792. The two mage were paired because the affinity of their magic powers. The relationship is asymmetrical because Marin loves Brandish but Brandish considers Marin only a pet. Marin likes other women but follows only Brandish requestes (he remained in a microscopic form for a long period only for her pleasure). After the defeat of Brandish, Marin decided to help her but after he realized the woman consider him only an "adorable pet", he decided to revenge. Synopsis Alvarez Empire Arc References Navigation Category:Under Construction Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help Category:Needs Renaming